


"The Wolves Will Rise Again... Together"

by Needle77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, breera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle77/pseuds/Needle77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the HBO series. Begins at the end of season 6. All the things you want to happen, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Jon**

     Jon knew defeating Ramsay Bolton would make him a lord. Lord of House Stark and Winterfell and Warden of the North. Yet he could not have imagined these men, and one ferocious little girl, making him King, King in the North. The words just running through his mind made his breath quicken and his stomach churn.

_This is not the way it was suppose to happen. Robb is... was, King in the North. He was suppose to be our father's heir, the young wolf._

Jon rounded the corner only to find the door to his chambers surrounded by two men, he half turned away still forgetful of his new rights. As he neared the door the taller of the two men looked down at him. Jon was about to ask what they needed, but before he was able the taller guard's steely expression softened and both men bent the knee,

"Your Grace, Lady Mormont sent for us to guard your chambers."

Jon looked down at the man puzzled, "Please, rise."

Both men stood and looked squarely at Jon.

"I am grateful for you protection, but I assure you there is little need for men to be posted outside my door day and night, I could not ask that of you."

The shorter of the two chose this time to speak, "Your Grace, it is our duty."

Hearing those words once more roll from the man's lips caused a sudden urge for Jon to run past the men and throw himself on his bed like a young boy, but instead he remembered his courtesies and thanked the men but asked if they wouldn't mind waiting at the end of the hall instead.

"As you wish." was all that was said.

Now, Jon walked into his room. As he shut the door he turned to see the window and the flurries of snow that passed by.

_Sansa is right, Winter is here._

He removed his cloak bearing the Stark sigil and laid it upon the chair. Looking at it, he realized he had never before felt such pride in the symbol. He remembered the men and women, some he could recall from his childhood, that had greeted him in the hall when word reached the surrounding villages of the battle success. All with the same phrase on their lips,

"The North remembers."

Jon was proud to have come from the North. Even when the rest of the Seven Kingdoms had marked them as treasonous traitors. He knew the truth. They were strong, and resilient. Sansa had been through so much, and yet she was so strong. Although, Sansa had softened to him he could still see parts of her mother in her, but only the parts he admired; her courage and respect of duty. Thinking of Sansa brought a pang to his chest. Where were his other siblings? He had loss both Robb and little Rickon, but is there a chance Arya may still be alive, or Bran? He had heard no word of Bran, but Brienne had informed him as he rode for Winterfell, and her Riverrun, of her last sight of Arya... with the Hound. Jon had almost immediately run his horse off course, vowing to find her before Davvos caught him and reminded him of his duty and what little protection he could give her if he left then. Jon rose, sleep was not going to find him that evening. He slipped on his cloak once more and made for the door.

_It is time, the wolves will rise again... together._

As he swung open the door he was greeted with the face of a shocked Sansa, hand in the air ready to awaken him. Before he could inquire of what was the matter Sansa spoke,

"Arya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arya**

     Arya wiped her brow, she may need the coin, but bringing pales of water to the tavern five times a day was becoming more than she could bear. She wondered if this money would be enough to even get her to King's Landing.

_It had to._

There were so many people who had wronged her and her family there. And with Cersei now Queen Arya knew she had to do this. Not only for her family, but for the realm. As she neared the tavern she could hear men laughing and shouting, "Come on Clegane! Get your cunt face inside."

_The Mountain._

Hearing those words Arya instinctively ran behind a tree and set the water down, going for the dagger on her ankle. She rose, poised and ready to approach.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She turned swiftly, a man stood in front of the neighboring tree lacing his trousers. As he began to speak again Arya recognized him, Anguy.

"Lord help us, a man can't make water now a days without having someone pull a blade on him."

Memories her past suddenly flooded into Arya's head, the Brotherhood, the witch, ... Gendry, the Hound.

_It's all their fault. They sold him. He wanted to be one of them and they sold him._

"Everything alright?"

Anguy finally said after Arya had stood quiet for far too long. The words almost made Arya jump, but she kept her poise.

_This wasn't his fault, Anguy had no idea._

Arya remembered then that Anguy would not be able to recognize her, she had been wearing the face of a low born girl for almost two moons now,

"Sorry m'lord, I heard shouting. Thought there might be a battle."

Anguy stared at her, "A battle? Have you ever seen a battle girl?"

"Yes m'lord, once. A man stabbed another man in the neck outside the tavern, they shouted then too."

Arya remembered Hot Pie's words... all those years ago.

"And what makes that a battle?" Anguy replied

"They were wearing armor m'lord."

At this Anguy laughed, "Let's get inside, the horses will be needing that water. Oh, and another thing, I'm no lord."

     Entering the tavern after putting the water in the troughs Arya could hear the same voices she had heard outside. Only this time much more slurred and jovial. She began to make her way to the pitcher for refilling cups when she noticed a massive creature leaning into the corner on the far wall, just outside the candlelight. Before she was able to distinguish the figure she saw his companions.

_Thoros. Beric._

Arya felt the urge to once more go for her dagger but decided against it, now was not the time. She neared them holding the pitcher with a tight grip,

"More wine, sir?"

She said starring right into Thoros' eyes. Before he could respond though the large figure leaned forward, extending out his cup. It took a moment for Arya to believe her eyes.

_The Hound._

He finally looked up at her after her moment of silence,

"Girl?"

Arya poured wine into all three cups before rushing back through the kitchen and into the cold night's air.

_He should be dead. There is no way he could have survived._

Arya knelt down and held her head in her hands. She must have sat outside the door of the tavern for hours because by the time she had the courage to right herself and return to the dining hall the place was quiet. She began clear bowls and cups left out, but before she was able to finish she could hear the creak of the stairs.

_Someone is coming._

She immediately ducked behind a table and a few stools. Only peeking her head around to see who was it was.

_The Hound._

He went to where she had just placed the leftover cups and grabbed one before reaching behind the bar for a pitcher of wine. He poured the dark liquid into the cup.

"I've had these scars long enough to know the sounds of someone cowering in fear."

Before Arya could think she stood straight up, ripped the dagger from her ankle and pointed it straight at the Hound's eye,

"I was _not_ cowering."

"Sure as hell seemed like you were."

The Hound rebutted before grabbing Arya's wrist and yanking both it and the blade from his face. With one swift movement Arya lifted her other hand to the base of her chin and ripped away the face of the low born, revealing her true identity.

"Stark bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

     Jon could barely believe his ears, and yet, he could.

_Arya with Yoren? The Brotherhood? Fighting? ...killing?_

But he knew it was true, Arya would do whatever was necessary to survive, to get back to her pack. She was strong, just like the North. When he first entered the hall to see only Davvos speaking to a tall and dark haired man Jon had almost felt betrayed, there is no way this... _man_ , could have news of his sister. That was before the man whipped around, bent the knee, and flashed his blue eyes upwards,

"Your grace, you're exactly as Arya, I mean the Princess, described you."

This time Jon did not give the man permission to rise. He simply marched forward, and for the moment, towered over him,

"Who are you, and how do you know my sister?"

"My name is Gendry your grace, I marched with Arya from King's landing, until, until... the red witch took me."

Jon looked up towards Davvos. Davvos only nodded his head,

"Rise."

Gendry did, "Why would Mellisandre want you?"

Now taller than Jon, Gendry spoke, "She said I had King's blood, your Grace, King Robert's, but I am simply a smith."

Jon just starred at Gendry, his blue eyes, black hair, large build. From what he could remember of the king that seemed about right. Jon continued to study Gendry before speaking again,

"And what was the nature of your relationship with my sister?"

"Excuse me your grace?"

"I mean, why would you come here? To this place? Now?"

Gendry looked at his feet and writhed his gloves,

"Your grace, I have searched for your sister since the day that boat Lord Davvos gave me landed at Sharp Point."

Jon looked once more at the man stood before him, his skin was bronzed and his eyes weary.

"She is just a girl, Gendry."

"Yes your grace, when we knew her. A strong one at that, but she would be a woman grown now. I just..."

Gendry got on one knee once more noting how Jon's face screwed at Gendry's words, but instead of reprimanding Gendry Jon placed his hand on his shoulder,

"You saw what I saw all those years ago, the wolf's blood, the ferocity that allures you in. You and me will ride together, we will find her."

Gendry rose, looked deep into Jon's eyes and lifted his arm. Jon grasped Gendry's hand with his own and the deal was made. Now

     Jon was sitting with Sansa in his father's solar... _his_ solar.

"You will stay here and run the castle, you are better at that than me anyways."

Sansa nodded her head. Jon stood to leave when Sansa reached up and grabbed his arm,

"Jon, bring her back to me. I have to make things right. I treated both of you so horribly for so long... I just... I could not understand either of you. Her with her wild and un lady like ways, and you... my bastard brother. I have to tell her I care for her. Please, bring her back."

Jon looked into his sister's eyes, Tully blue,

"I will."

And with that Jon walked through the solar, through the castle, and out into the courtyard. Saddling his horse he looked up once more to see Sansa starring at him from the balcony. Without a word he, his men, and Lady Mormont, moved forward through the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya**

     Arya was now sitting at one of the tables with the last person she ever expected to see, the Hound. Both of them had already had a few cups of wine in silence,

"I guess you never expected to see me again" Arya abruptly said.

"Aye, but being honest after you left me on that mountain side I never thought I would see anyone again."

Arya smiled at the comment before looking back down into her cup. The Hound spoke again,

"So, are you going to kill me now? Have I been welcomed back onto your piss kill list?"

"No." Responded Arya sternly.

"I took you off of that long ago, it just surprised me, seeing you here... with them."

The Hound laughed, "What ya gonna do? Slit their throats in their sleep?"

Arya looked at him quizzically, "No, I don't fight like that."

"You sure as hell seemed tempted to when I woke with you standing over me with a rock in your hands."

"Well I didn't did I?"

"Aye, you didn't."

They sat in silence for a few moments before the Hound spoke again,

"So, why do ya wanna kill those fuckers?" He said as his eyes rolled towards the upstairs.

"They sold a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, he's probably dead by now. I knew the red witch would hurt him."

"You thought I was dead."

Arya looked up at him, "What would you have me do? Follow his scent until I go mad? I could be down in King's Landing killing the Queen in that time."

The Hound chuckled, "The Queen? What a ambitious little bitch you are. No girl, there are many more other than you who have reason to kill the Queen, many before you."

As he spoke Arya's eyebrows furrowed before relaxing,"You?"

"Aye, me, and half of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond."

Arya sat there leaning her cup forward and back before looking towards the Hound,

"I need money, and a horse."

The Hound smiled, "In the back there is a grey mare, take her, I'll have your money by daybreak. Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't ever tell any these cunts I did nothin' decent."

Arya smiled. Quickly, she ran to her room off the kitchen, grabbed what little she had, including Needle which she tethered to her hip, and crept out the back to saddle the grey mare the Hound had spoken of,

"Rhaenys." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gendry**

  
     Gendry sat by the fire, pulling his cloak close. After months in the North he was still unaccustomed to the cold. They had been riding all day, almost to Riverrun now. Close to the last place anyone had seen Arya, but he had heard all of the stories before. Some girls had even said _they_  were the lost princess, but he knew they were wrong, Arya would never reveal her identity so easily. Over the years he had run into hundreds of dead ends, each one taking a toll on him. Though as he lay down at night he could only see one thing, the hurt in her face as he told her he was joining the Brotherhood and the devastation and anger when he was wheeled away by the red witch. This kept him going. He had to find her, he had to apologize. Even if she did not want him he would die happy knowing she knew he was sorry.

     He had known he loved her the moment he was thrown into the dungeons below Dragonstone. He knew then that she was different from the other high borns, and that he was wrong the entire time. Although he respected Jon, and the Starks, Gendry knew that if she would have him, he would do everything in his power to make them one. To be allowed to profess their love in the Godswood, the place Arya spoke of so fondly.

**Jon**

  
     Jon exited his tent to see a lone figure sitting by the fire; Gendry. Both he and Jon had had trouble sleeping on this excursion, though Jon bet Gendry had had problems long before. He walked quietly over, settling down beside him. Gendry, startled, began to take the knee when Jon stopped him,

"Please, just sit."

Gendry did. The two men sat in silence before Gendry finally spoke,

"Your Grace, I wanted to ask you of something."

Jon's eyes did not waver from the flame instead he just spoke,

"I loved someone once, I was willing to give everything up for them and she was too."

Jon could sense Gendry tense next to him.

"She reminded me of Arya, wild and free. Nothing could tie them down, but they always did what they believed right."

Jon breathed heavily and turned towards Gendry,

"If we are to find Arya, and she believes what is right is to love you, I will consent."

As Gendry smiled Jon could feel a tightening in his chest.

_This boy... man, would go to the ends of the earth for her, he has. The least I can do is let both of them be exactly what they always wanted to be... free._


	6. Chapter 6

**Arya**

  
     Arya rode at night, with only the moonlight as a guide. Just as she knew the wildlings hunted. During the day she would sleep, wrapping her furs around her in the crooks of trees. She felt it unneeded to spend any of the money the Hound had given her on a feather bed. Although it was a large sum, she knew it could never compared to the amount they had recieved after selling Gendry. The thought angered her. She had no idea where she was going. No one had any idea where a smith named Gendry was. Of course they wouldn't. That was until she reached a tavern near Acorn Hall.

     The day was slipping away and Arya knew she would soon be back on her horse, even if her thighs ached from days of travel without end. She sat in a chair against the wall sipping some bitter mead and sopping up her little soup with some bread. When a man came in holding a small axe.

He walked towards the innkeeper, "My axe is in need of repair, is that smith still around?"

"Gendry? No, not for two and a half moons now, you're not the first to come around looking for him. Fine smith."

"Aye" replied the man.

Before Arya could stop herself she was on her feet. She noticed her sudden movements must have seemed erratic when the innkeeper, the man, and half the tavern turned towards her.

"Pardon me m'am, I am also in need of a smith, do you know where this "Gendry" has gone?"

The woman studied her, "Said he wasn't done yet, had to keep movin'. Said he was looking for someone. Thought she might be up North with her brother."

Arya had heard the rumors of Jon, the white wolf.

_I guess Gendry has too._

"Are you alright girl?" The man chined in.

"Yes, pardon me."

Arya immediately slipped through the door and began to saddle Rhaenys. As she guided the mare towards the forrest the horse became increasingly skittish,

"What's wrong girl? We've ridden through the forrest every night."

Despite Arya's words the horse continued to rise to its haunches, this time knocking Arya to the ground. Only to land directly on the fingers of her left hand. Arya pressed her face into the dirt to muffle the sounds of her agony. Rhaenys backed up, paying no attention to Arya, only staring deep into the forrest. Arya began to weep.

_My sword fighting hand, I've only trained with my left._

She began to stand grasping her left hand with her right when suddenly a creature leapt from the darkness of the forrest, landing before her. Rhaenys bucked once again, but the creature just turned towards Arya. Arya gasped, those eyes. Ones she believed were lost forever, maybe dead.

"Nymeria" Arya whispered.

Arya stepped forward only for Nymeria to step back. This time Arya outstretched her hand, the well one. Nymeria sniffed it, but leapt towards Arya. Arya almost fell back, but regained her balance. Just in time to see Nymeria gently nuzzle against and lick Arya's broken hand that now rested across her stomach. Arya smiled and raised her other hand to Nymeria's head, stroking it. She wouldn't need to worry about using her sword, Nymeria had her own lethal weapon, and she would do anything not to lose Arya again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jon**

  
     Against everyone's wishes, except Gendry's, Jon had them ride all day without stop. When they finally settled many of the men just laid down their furs on the ground, not even attempting to set up tents. Since that night Jon and Gendry had first sat by the fire and spoken of Arya they had made a habit of it each time they stopped. Jon shared his stories from beyond the wall and the Night's Watch, some which seemed to unnerve Gendry, others which made him laugh. Gendry told him stories of his childhood in King's Landing and his adventures while searching for Arya, but often they just sat in silence. They listened to the sounds of the forest, growing quieter as Winter set in, and looked into the fire. They had heard no word for days, not even a whisper of the lost Princess, nothing. Jon knew they had to press forward though, what was the point of winning back his home is he could not fill it with his loved ones?

     That night he looked over at Gendry, Ghost was circling near by, he knew this made him nervous,

"He won't hurt you."

Gendry looked back at him, ashamed, "I know. It's just... they are much bigger than Arya described them."

"Aye, her's was just a pup when she last saw it."

"Yes, she spoke of Nymeria often. She said... she said... I reminded her of her because I was warm, just like her."

Jon swallowed and looked back at the fire, "Did you two ever..."

Before Jon could finish Gendry responded, "Never your Grace, as you said, she was just a girl. On the road though, when everyone believed she was a boy, we would all lay out on the same floor... for warmth."

Jon smiled, "It's okay Gendry, I don't doubt your honor... Or her's."

Gendry smiled. Jon was just about to return his gaze to the fire when there was a rustling in the trees, both he and Gendry rose, Ghost quickly behind them. As the rustling continued Jon grabbed the hilt of Longclaw and Gendry his hammer. Ghost wasted no time and leapt into the brush,

"Ghost, no!"

Jon called after him, but the dire wolf was already gone. The rustling became more violent and a moment later the two creatures barreled into the clearing, Ghost's white fur being aggressively intertwined with the grey and white fur of another creature, just as big. Jon was about to rush to Ghost's aid when he heard a voice coming from the forest,

"Nymeria!"

Jon looked down at the two _dire wolves, wrestling_  on the ground before realizing. He glanced back at Gendry, who wore the same baffled look he was sure he had, but before either of them could speak the name on both their lips another figure tumbled through the foliage. She looked up at them with the same grey stormy eyes they both knew so well,

"Arya" finally escaped Jon.

"M'lady" Gendry gasped.

She turned to Gendry only to say, "Do not call me that!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Arya**

  
     Arya sat between Jon and Gendry, never did she expect to come across this pairing. Now all three of them were starring into the fire. Them clutching their cloaks and her trying to keep Jon's old cloak, which was way too big for her frame, round her. She sipped from her cup and caught Gendry starring back at her as she lifted her head, he blushed. Turning to Jon she leaned against him. Jon wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head,

"I've missed you little sister."

Arya did not say anything but lifted her head to give a peck on Jon's cheek.

"M'lady..." Gendry chimed in.

"What did I say about that Gendry?"

"Sorry, old habit"

both he and Jon smiled. "Can I ask where you've been?"

"Braavos." Arya responded, her face becoming somber.

Both Jon and Gendry look at one another.

"I became someone else completely. I thought... I thought there was nothing left for me in Westeros."

Gendry's eyes fell, "I'm sorry Arya, I should have never planned to leave you, I just, I knew I wasn't worthy of you. I thought if maybe if I was knighted..." His voice trailed off.

"Gendry, you knew none of that mattered to me."

"Yes, but..."

" _Gendry,_ I have loved you since I was ten and two, I just did not know what it was at the time."

Arya rose from her brother's side and wrapped her arm's around Gendry. Gendry looked up at Jon, receiving a reassuring nod, before placing his arms tight around Arya. As she pulled away Gendry grabbed Arya's hand, she hissed in pain. Jon looked concerned,

"What's wrong?"

"Rhaenys stepped on my fingers."

"Who?" Gendry queried

"My horse." Arya responded as she pointed to the grey mare lapping up water.

"I'll get the maester." Jon said as he stood to leave.

Arya lifted her unhurt hand and grabbed Jon's giving it a tight squeeze before they both exchanged warm grins. Arya looked back at Gendry who was cupping her broken fingers tenderly, they both smiled. _My pack, reforming_. Arya's smile widened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jon**

  
     Jon stared down to his side, Arya stood there, breathtakingly. Her white gown was beautiful, completely covered in grey embroidery personally stitched by Sansa. Arya smiled up at him as she took his arm. They began to walk up through the two rows of people who flanked the heart tree. They passed Sansa with tears brimming in her eyes, Bran, who returned along with Meera Reed within a fortnight of their own return, she stood beside him then, hand on his shoulder, both smiling. Finally, they reached the base of the tree where Gendry stood, he stepped forward. With the absence of Gendry's father, Gendry asked who came before the Old Gods,

"Arya of House Stark, she comes to beg the blessings of the Old Gods, and who has come to claim her?" Jon replied

"Gendry... her faithful friend. Who gives this woman?" Gendry asked in response,

"Jon of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, along with his sister Sansa, and King in the North."

Jon then turned to Arya and kissed her forehead, "Arya, will you have this man?"

Arya looked between both Jon and Gendry and smirked, "For as long as I breath, or until he calls me m'lady again."

At this, the crowd behind them and themselves laughed. Jon gave Arya's hand to Gendry who smiled at him before he took hold of it in his own,

"Thank you, Jon."

Jon knew the battles had just begun, but he was content in the knowledge that he had his family, now a little bigger, fighting with him.

 

**Gendry**

  
Before entering into the great hall Arya had pulled him aside into a dimly lit corridor. Immediately she began kissing him hard and passionately. Pulling away, Gendry was out of breath but could only think of one thing

_This magnificent woman is my wife, this wild and beautiful woman._

Arya looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that I have wanted to do that for five years."

Arya reached up and place her hands on the back of his neck,

"And I promise much more of that tonight."

He smiled before he saw her lift up the hem of her dress revealing that she was wearing a pair of britches and had dagger on her ankle, she smiled and winked,

"Just try not to kick in your sleep."

 

**Arya**

  
After her fill of kisses from Gendry they both entered the great hall. Sansa, Bran, and lastly Jon hugged each of them. Arya beamed. She understood this would be one of their last happy nights before they are to go to war with "The Others" but she was ready, ready to fight. Her and her pack, together once again. She looked up at Gendry before they both moved to take their places at the front of the hall with her family, _their_ family, and at that moment she knew exactly who would be fighting there beside her.


End file.
